1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a photo interrupter, and in particular, to a photo interrupter having efficient assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
A photo interrupter is composed of a light emitting member and a light receiving member. The light emitting member emits light, and the light is received by the light receiving member to generate collector current. When an object passes between the light emitting member and the light receiving member, the collector current is reduced because the object disrupts the light. Thus, the object is detected by collector current changes.
The light emitting/receiving members are usually formed by dual in-line package (DIP) or surface mounting technology (SMT). In the DIP Process, the components are first placed on the substrate, and then they are welded manually to be fixed on the substrate. Thus, imprecise welding may occur due to human error, decreasing quality. In the SMT Process, the light emitting/receiving members are directly adhered to the substrate, and then placed in different housings. Next, the two different housings are adhered to form a complete photo interrupter. However, the SMT manufacturing process is relatively complicated.
In view of this, it is highly desirable in the art to provide a photo interrupter having efficient assembly, wherein formation of the light emitting/receiving members and the housing is accomplished efficiently, without possibility for human error, increasing manufacturing yields.